Just Business
by visalia
Summary: Kagome, fresh out of college and looking for a job, gives in to her friend Sango and is secured a job as a maid at a large business building, working for business partners Miroku and Inuyasha. What scandal ensues when a business bigwig falls for the maid?


A/N: Okeeee! New story! I'm soo excited! I kinda went into a frenzy of writing recently, and this is one of the ideas that came to me... so please be nice!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but give it time!

* * *

**Chapter One: Nearly Hopeless**

It was just another unfathomably busy day in the business district of downtown Tokyo. A beautiful young girl with long raven waves and big blue eyes waited impatiently for the light to turn, then crossed the crowded street. She stood out on this dull grey morning, wearing a dark burgundy skirt that fell just above the knee, a pale pink tweed jacket, and a light cream camisole underneath. She was carrying with her a small white tote filled with resumes that she was distributing around.

The girl of course was Kagome Higurashi. Fresh out of college and looking for a job to try and pay off her student loans. The old shrine just wasn't taking in business like it used to. The young woman walked through the revolving doors of a large hotel. The lobby was elegantly decorated, with crimson carpet and ivory walls. A large front desk stood perpendicular to the double entrance, and a man in an expensive Armani suit smiled at her as she walked in.

"Good morning." Kagome said cheerfully, as she had been doing the past two hours. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I was just wondering if you were in need of any staff."

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi." The man smiled. "I'm sorry, we have no openings at this time, but please leave your resume, and we will be in touch as soon as we are in need of someone."

"Thank you very much." Kagome smiled back and gingerly passed her resume across the bulky desk.

"Have a nice day!" The friendly man behind the desk said cheerfully, and once again Kagome thrust herself onto the street.

This time she was completely out of ideas.

Kagome dug into her tote and pulled out her cellphone. Maybe Sango would have some encouragement. She let a few rings go in. "Hello." Came the familiar sound of Sango's voice. Kagome was just about to start talking, when the answering machine continued. "Sorry I'm not here right now, but if you leave your name and telephone number, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!..." BEEP!

Kagome flipped her phone shut. Sango always sounded so proper on her answering machine. It was so not like Sango at all, she was so down to earth.

Kagome started walking back down in the direction she had come. What a waste of a trip. She had been to several hotels, an office building, two call centers, and one large business, and neither had needed a secretary. She flagged down a taxi and climbed in. "136 Bartlett Place please." The girl said in the sweetest voice she could manage under the circumstances.

"Yes ma'am." The driver answered and pulled out onto the street. Kagome watched the familiar buildings and landmarks out the backseat window, until a buzzing sound in her tote startled her. She dug through the large bag and retrieved her cell-phone, which she had put on vibrate.

"Hello?" She said feebly.

"Hey Kagome, I just seen your call on the phone. You just missed me. I had to run over to the store for soda." It was Sango.

"Hey Sango." Kagome brightened a little. "I've had such a hard day. Drinks tonight?"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm on night shift." Sango answered sadly. "Too bad, we'll hang out soon though."

"It wouldn't be so bad if I had a job." Kagome sighed.

"I've told you a million times, you're not gonna find the job you want right away. Why don't you give in and give me one of your resume's to pass in to my boss. They're always looking for help." Sango pushed. "Besides, it would give us an opportunity to spend a lot more time together. I bet I could get us working the same shift!"

"That's really nice of you Sango, but housekeeping?" Kagome questioned. "Isn't that a bit hard?"

"No way! It's a piece of cake!"

"For you maybe, but for me?"

"It's not that hard really."

"You know I'm not good with a lot of physical work."

"Do you consider vacuuming and sweeping a workout?"

"Kinda."

"Kagome!"

"Fine, you can mention to your boss tonight that you have a friend who's willing to work." Kagome finally gave in.

"Good!" said Sango. "I'll call you later and let you know how it all goes. Cya!"

"Talk to you later Sango." Kagome flipped her phone shut.

By this time the cabbie had pulled up right in front of Kagome's apartment building.

"Here you are miss, thats seventeen fifty."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she slid the money into the cab driver's outstretched hand. Please keep the change!"

Kagome slid out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk. She waved to the cabbie as the little yellow car swerved around a corner, then she headed into her apartment.

Boy it had been a long day, she was looking forward to a nice cup of coffee in front of her television, maybe catch the latest episode of CSI. That's when she spotted him. He was talking to the receptionist at the counter.

There was nothing really _wrong _with Hojo. He was just a little, well... desperate. Kagome hid behind the large potted plant in the lobby until she was sure he wasn't looking, then she made a fast break for the elevator.

"Kagome... is that you?"

'Damn!' "Yeah, hi there Hojo! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You look tired! I was wondering maybe you'd like to catch a movie, or go out to dinner, to you know, unwind?" Hojo looked hopeful.

It was a shame she'd have to crush him yet again.

"Sorry Hojo, I really am tired. I was hoping to just come home and soak in a hot bath or something." Kagome hung her head in a 'I'm really disappointed I couldn't let you bore me to death, but I'd rather scrape the gunk out from under my sink than try to carry on a conversation with you, but I'm sorry' kinda look.

Hojo was oblivious.

"Alright then, some other time. See ya around!" and with that he happily skipped out the door, well not skipped exactly.

'That boy is way too happy for no good reason.' Kagome thought to herself before getting into the elevator to her floor.

When she reached the sixth floor, she got off and walked down the long hallway to room 616, her apartment. She twisted the key in the lock and walked inside.

Her apartment wasn't exactly huge, but it was home. Kagome's cat Buyo jumped off the counter and bounded towards her, a near deafening howl escaping him as he hit the floor. "I know Buyo, you're hungry, you're ALWAYS hungry. I swear you eat better than I do!"

Kagome walked into her small kitchen area and fished a box of kibble out from the cupboard. She then poured a heaping amount into her cats large bowl. The young woman then set out finding something for herself to eat, but soon gave up.

Kagome trodded past the living room and to the door to her bedroom. She fell with a soft 'flump' onto the thickly padded mattress, and that's where she stayed for the rest of the evening and on until morning.

Kagome was awakened the next morning to her phone blasting in her ear. It was ten O' Clock, and the only person who would be calling at this hour she knew, was Sango. Kagome reached for her phone and stuck it to her ear. "Hullo?" she managed sleepily.

"Kagome? You sound awful! This is Sango! I've got great news! My boss has been looking for another cleaning lady for some time! So you're in! We'll even be working the same shifts together Kagome! Isn't that great! Kagome! Kagome? Kagoome...?"

Kagome had fallen back asleep.

A/N: Well, that's it, I know it's not much of anything right now, but I like to try and set up a story well before getting into the good stuff! Please review!


End file.
